movie night's, secret plans and feelings
by nameofyoursextape
Summary: Lydia misses hanging out with her friends so she invites them over for a movie night little does she know its scott and Allison's only goal is to get her and stiles together. plenty of stydia with oc scallison
1. Chapter 1

**pack movie night**

 **it was 7 pm on a friday and scott, allison and stiles were getting ready for a movie night at lydias. she'd arranged it with them on the monday as she was desperate to spend more time with them especially stiles. it had been weeks since they'd spent any proper time together and she really missed them.**

 **she had everything ready plenty of snacks and soda shed even set up the cinema screen she'd bought a few months ago and connected it to her laptop. they'd agreed to find a movies off netflix to watch earlier in the day but none of them knew what to watch. there was half hour before anyone showed up so she decided to take a quick shower**

 **she just got in the shower when she heard her front door open and shut. she knew who it was instantly he's the only one that has been over that much that he just feels comortable walking in.**

 **hey! im just in the shower you can sit i my room if you want she shouted down to him**

 **yer ok thanks. stiles said as he started for the stairs**

 **she'd just finished using her loofa and shut the shower off wrapped a towel around her and walked into her room where she found stiles standing there topless looking at her in complete shock.**

 **lydia what are you doing! he half shouts**

 **what are you doing? she askes**

 **he looks at her realising her current state of dress he tries to look a her face and not anywhere else while he gives his explanation. ahhh i spilled coffee on my shirt i thought i could wash it and maybe borrow one of the shirts you sole off me while i wait.**

 **still trying his best to look at her face and not at her towel covered body he starts to turn red and whatever strength he had in him left evaporated and he looked down slowly apperciating the 5'3 strawberry blonde girl.**

 **oh god STILES! turn around she gasped**

 **he sheepishly turned around as she grabbed her towel closer slightly embarrased and slight turned on and pleased. she wakled around quickly to her draws grabbing one of his shirts that she had stolen and a pair of her sweatpants. she runs back int to the bathroom leaving stiles in her room.**

 **she changes quickly and comes back out to see stiles had made himself comfy on her bed.**

 **comfy? she glares at him**

 **oh very much so he replies as he spreads himself out even more**

 **scott and allison are gonna be here soon. she said as she found herself staring at his deliciously naked top half**

 **theres one of your hoodies hanging on the back of my door. she started to walk to the door to grab the hoodie when she felt him behind her reaching to grab the hoodie himself.**

 **he smirked as he noticed how still she'd gotten. she slowly turns around until she's facing his bare chest, she gulps and steps back to further admire him.**

 **he clears his throat to gain her attention, her eyes shoot up to his and he sees her bushing**

 **i know you love this hevenly body and all but i really need that hoodie before the others get here, i think it would be kinda hard to explain to them why im half naked lounging around your room.**

 **she nods and grabs the hoodie and throws it to him. just as he puts it on she hears the door**

 **allison and scott are here ill be back now. she ran out of he room and down the stairs to the door.**

 **hey guys! she said as she enveloped the both of them in a hug. stiles is aready here waiting paitiently.**

 **both scott and allison laugh, nod their heads and walk in through the door and make their way up to lydias room.**

 **they walk in to see stiles spead across the bed, then across to the cinema screen lydia has set up with two oversized beanbags laying in front of it**

 **hey this is a pretty cool set up scott said with allison and stiles nodding in agreement**

 **thank you! i felt like doing somthing special for our first movie night in a while. she smiles at them and points to the table set up by her bookcas. theres snacks and drinks over there just help yourself to whatever.**

 **she then pointed to her closet.**

 **if you get cold theres loads of blankets in there.**

 **she walks round to the closet grabs a blanket, throws it over her shoulder and walks back around to the beanbags. she studies them caefully and decides on the blue one. she looks over as allison and scott plop down on the other beanbag and thought to herself**

 **wow this is going to be an interesting night.**

 **she sat down and made herself comfy forgetting about the laptop she sighs**

 **hey stiles would you mind grabbing the laptop for me please**

 **he nods gets up off the bed, walks over to her desk and grabs the laptop. as he picks it up he notices her background is a pic of them and he cant help but smile at it. it was a pic of them from when theyd gone to the beach a few months ago.**

 **he quickly walked over to lydia and ploped down beside her with a huge grin on his face, he handed her the laptop and she saw what he was grinning at. she opened up netflix and signed in looking cautiously at stiles making sure he didnt see her put her password in (orandeandblue)**

 **they decided on watching friends instead of a movie. allison had suggested it as she loved the ross and rachel realationship, everyone had agreed instantly. lydia pulled up season 1 pressed play and put the laptop down next to her as stiles took the blanket she was holdng and placed it over the both of them, lydia looked at him and smiled while she got comfy.**

 **they were half way through the first episode when lydia decided to snuggle into stiles side, after all he was the comfiest pillow shed ever used.**

 **you're so warm and comfy lydia whispered in to stiles ear**

 **i'm glad i can help he whispers back**

 **she wiggles more in to his side and her fingers slip under the hem of his hoodie and skim across his toned stomach slightly. he lifts his arm and places it around her shoulders.**

 **allison lookes over at them and notices how close they are, she nudges scott**

 **you guys look so cute! scott says**

 **they look at each other and smile. lydia looks back at the screen, stiles dips his head down to whisper in her ear**

 **youre pretty cute!**

 **she laughs and lays her head down on his shoulder. he thinks im cute she thinks to herself not bothering to hide her smile, shes really glad that he spilled coffee on his shirt as she continues to brush her fingers against his toned abs.**

 **they're all sitting there happily watching friends**

 **hey do you think they'll ever realise that they were meant to be? allison asks scott**

 **i really hope so! they both deserve to be happy, they're like the ross and rachel of our group and ive never seen anyone make lydia happier than stiles.**

 **awww scott i had no idea you were such a romatic! maybe we can help them along. give them a nudge in the right direction. she whispers while beaming with joy.**

 **ok we'll come up with a plan later at mine, you can stay over if youd like.**

 **sure sounds good! she said and they both went back to watching the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**they'd been watching friends for about an hour and a half when lydia got up to go to the bathroom, the others kept watching. stiles stretches out as lydia walks back not noticing his position and trips over foot landing directly on top of him.**

 **her hands land either side of his head while his make their way to her waist and hold her there firmly.**

 **both allison and scotts heads snap to the left to watch the encounter.**

 **stiles can feel lydias breath on his lips and hes desperate to kiss her, he looks down to her lips and back up to her eyes, he can feel her breathing become faster.**

 **lydia cant help but revel in the scent of him and the feeling of him holding her, she wants to kiss him but she knows its a bad idea.**

 **scotts clears his throat as the tension in the room had become to much, you could cut it with a knife**

 **lydia went bright red and got up off stiles and moved to sit next to him. still aware that scott and allison were still watching them lydia sat as far away from him as she could.**

 **10 mins later they were all very much engrossed in the show again, lydia saw this as her opportunity to snuggle back up to stiles.**

 **she shuffled closer and stuck her hand back under his hoodie, he looked down at her with a smile and then looked back at the screen while placing his arm back around her shoulders so that she was closer.**

 **it was just after 9.30 when allison decided it was time to go, she grabbed scott pulling him up off the beanbag. they walked towards the hallway.**

 **lydia paused the show and followed the out leaving stiles on his own.**

 **they walk down the stairs, throught the hallway and to the front door. allison opens it and walks out turning back to say goobyr to lydia and give her a hug.**

 **she whispers in lydias ear.**

 **you should go back upstairs to your boyfriend!**

 **stiles isnt my boyfriend, we're just really close. lydia shrugs off the comment says goodbye, shuts the door and runs back upstairs to her room where stiles had taken the hoodie off and was now snuggles up under her covers**

 **hey you gonna join me? stiles asks**

 **she looks at him, nods and walks around the bed. she presses play on the laptop, climbs over the beanbags and slides in to bed next to stiles.**

 **he turns over so that hes spooning her while he wraps his arms around her. she stiffens at first but easily relaxes into it, the warmth and ths smell of him makes her feel safe.**

 **she fell asleep in his arms while watching the tv, he watched her as she slept.**

 **god shelooks like an angel he thought to himself, he slowly stroked her super soft stawberry blone hair taking his time to apprecite every part of her sleeping face. he loved her completely, with everything he had in him he just wished she felt the same about him.**

 **12:01 stiles wakes up and realises how late it is, he taps lydiaand she stirrs**

 **what time is it? she askes**

 **it's just gone 12, go back to sleep. he told her**

 **are you going? she looks dissaponted and he notices**

 **no. no no i just have to go to the bathroom.**

 **she rolls over places a kiss on his cheeck not really realising shes doing it. stiles lays there shocked until her voice snaps him out of it.**

 **dont be too long ok i like cuddling with you.**

 **ok i wont be i promise. he kissed her on the top of the head and left for the bathroom.**

 **he slides back in to bed with her and the fall back asleep holding each other.**

 **thanks for reading i plan on the next chapter being longer and the birth of scott and allisons plan. feel free to leave comments good and bad. i would love to hear from you.**


End file.
